


Sparkling

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for prompt 4.lights, fromthis list.





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 4.lights, from [this list.](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/170384633921/femslashfeb-femslashfeb-any-world-any)

Luna makes little sparkles of light dance across her fingers with a flick of her wand and steals Ginny’s breath away, they are so pretty.

Luna is pretty too: her kisses sweet and long.

Then she’s gone and Ginny’s alone.

The end comes and Ginny sees Luna again, the lights dance in Luna’s hair and sparkle in her eyes and she’s  _ there _ again.

Luna is still pretty if gaunt and tired, but Ginny is too, so it doesn’t matter, they hug and laugh and kiss amidst rubble and the future is bright again, and  _ theirs _ . And it sparkles, of course.


End file.
